Kagamine's Birthday?
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Shintarou menemukan seorang gadis yang pingsan karena badai salju yang kuat sehingga Shintarou membawa gadis itu sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau gadis itu akan membuat keonaran di rumahnya? / For Kagamine Futago Birthday / Mind to RnR?


Yeah, ide nista untuk membuat pairing (atau _friendship_?)yang sangat _crack_ banget. _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Kagamine Rin! Kagamine Len! Kyaaaa~ Makin sayang deh sama mereka berdua—~

Huehehe... Nih Rei persembahkan fic abal ini untuk ulang tahun mereka berdua. (Yang kayaknya bakal kelihatan Rin-nya aja XD)

Note: Semuanya Rei pakai nama kecil.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len © Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media, Inc.**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC (yeah, I know), super crack-pairing abis (bahkan Rei juga gak tahu ini bisa dibilang pair apa nggak), typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-AU, dan lain-lain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Birthday fic for Kagamine Rin and Len's birthday...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Normal POV

Lapangan _gym _Teikou _Chuugakkou _sangat ramai oleh para anggota tim basket tersebut. Seluruh pemain yang dikenal sebagai Generation of Miracle atau _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu ada di dalam lapangan itu.

"Aominecchi! Ayo _one-on-one_ denganku_-ssu_!" ajak laki-laki bersurai kuning kepada laki-laki bersurai _navy blue_ di depannya itu. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Aominecchi tadi hanya mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit angkuh kepada laki-laki bersurai kuning, Kise Ryouta, yang mengajaknya _one-on-one_. "Huh, Kise? Kau ingin main lagi?"

"Tentu saja!" Mata Ryouta langsung berapi-api. "Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Aominecchi!" Iris _navy blue_ Aomine Daiki terlihat meremehkan Ryouta, kemudian ia menampakkan seringaian. "Heh... Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang!"

"Lihat saja nanti Aominecchiiiiii!" Dan mereka segera memulai _one-on-one_ mereka.

Sementara seorang laki-laki bersurai hijau tua itu sedang melatih _shoot_nya, _three point shoot_. Laki-laki itu bernama Midorima Shintarou, seorang yang pintar namun dikenal _tsundere_. (Dan pasti akan disangkal besar-besaran olehnya.)

"Midorima-kun hebat ya,"

"GYAAAAA!"

_Shoot_ yang dilakukan Shintarou langsung meleset ketika menyadari kehadiran orang di sampingnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. "K—Kuroko! Kau mengagetkanku_-nanodayo_! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu!"

Laki-laki tadi, Kuroko Tetsuya, masih bersikap datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "_Sumimasen_, Midorima-kun." Shintarou yang kesal dengan permintaan maaf Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya hanya melanjutkan latihan _shoot_nya. Setelah ia menoleh ke samping lagi, Tetsuya sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Shintarou masih melatih _shoot_nya, terkadang menoleh ke arah Ryouta dan Daiki yang masih _one-on-one_—dan Ryouta terlihat selalu kalah dari Daiki—, Tetsuya yang sedang mengobrol bersama dengan kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuurou—Shintarou tidak habis pikir kenapa Tetsuya bisa berani mengobrol dengan Seijuurou yang auranya sangat mengintimidasi setiap orang—, dan terakhir Murasakibara Atsushi, yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

Setiap kali Shintarou berpikir, rutinitasnya selalu sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Mulai dari belajar di sekolah, latihan basket, pulang sekolah, makan malam, belajar, tidur. Rutinitas yang selalu terulang-ulang.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka latihan, Seijuurou menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang lebih awal karena diperkirakan akan ada badai salju. Kenapa Seijuurou bisa tahu? Karena dia selalu benar.

Mereka semua berpisah. Tetsuya, Ryouta, dan Daiki rumahnya searah, Atsushi ingin mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli kudapannya terlebih dahulu, dan Seijuurou sudah dijemput dengan _limousine_ mewahnya. Di sinilah Shintarou, berjalan pulang sendiri sambil meminum sup kacang merah yang tadi di belinya.

Saat Shintarou sedang berjalan-jalan, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai _honey-blonde_ yang tergeletak pingsan di rimbunan salju. Niat Shintarou tidak ingin menolongnya dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya, tapi dia tidak tega juga. Shintarou pun segera menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Uh..." Gadis bersurai _honey-blonde_ itu membuka matanya, iris _azure_nya melihat ke arah kamar yang sangat asing di matanya. Ia melirik ke arah kalender, 26 Desember.

"Kau sudah sadar_-nanodayo_?" Iris _azure_ itu kini menoleh ke arah Shintarou yang membawa nampan berisikan bubur yang masih hangat. "Ini. Makanlah dulu, nanti kau bisa sakit. Dan bukan berarti aku peduli kepadamu, aku tidak ingin kerepotan mengurusmu_-nanodayo_."

Empat kata meluncur dari mulut sang gadis itu. "Kau itu _tsundere _ya?" Empat siku-siku pula muncul di kepala Shintarou. Apa-apaan gadis itu? Baru kenal sudah mengatainya _tsundere_?! "_Tsundere ja nai_!"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil kemudian mengambil semangkuk bubur yang dibawakan oleh Shintarou. "_Arigatou_, uhm…"

"Midorima Shintarou. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Tetapi jangan yang aneh-aneh_-nanodayo_!" ucap Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Iris _azure_ gadis itu menatap Shintarou lekat-lekat, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Namaku Kagamine Rin. _Yoroshiku_, Midorima-san."

"He, jangan pakai _suffix_ _'-san', _terdengarannya aneh_-nanodayo_. Dan, bukannya aku peduli_-nanodayo_!" Lagi-lagi Rin tertawa kecil setelah mendengar ucapan _tsundere_. Rin meniup buburnya, dan ia langsung memakannya. "Buburnya enak. Terima kasih Shin~"

Wajah Shintarou langsung memerah karena mendengar Rin memanggil nama kecilnya. "He—hei! Kenapa kau memanggil nama kecilku_-nanodayo_?!"

Rin menyeringai, "Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak suka dengan _suffix '-san'_? Jadi, tidak apa-apa 'kan aku memanggil nama kecilmu? Atau perlu kupanggil Shintarou? Biar lebih greget?"

Wajah Shintarou langsung memerah. "Oke! Oke! Kau menang! Aku lebih memilih kau memanggilku Shin daripada Shintarou_-nanodayo_!" Rin masih asyik memakan bubur yang dibawakan Shintarou tadi.

Rin mulai bertanya. "_Nee_, Shin, siapa yang membuat bubur ini?" Shintarou tersedak kaget, kemudian menatap Rin yang sedang memasang wajah imut. "Uh, i—itu ibuku_-nanodayo_."

Alis Rin terangkat. "Oh? Tapi kurasa di sini sepi sekali." Shintarou tersedak. "Ibuku sudah pergi." Rin menyeringai lagi, ia menaruh mangkuk bubur yang sudah selesai ia makan di nampan. "Ibumu pergi? Di luar sedang ada badai salju loh."

Skak mat! Ternyata Rin sangat pintar untuk menjebak Shintarou. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Shin. Sama seperti adikku. Kau itu terlalu _baka_."

"_BAKA JA NAI_!" Shintarou berteriak sekencang mungkin dan melemparkan tatapan kepada Rin, tetapi tidak berlangsung lama karena ia mendengar kata-kata yang menarik atensinya. "Tunggu, kau punya adik?"

Rin terdiam, tidak berani menatap Shintarou. Bibirnya bergetar, efek dari udara malam yang sangat dingin. "Ada. Tapi dia menghilang." Sekarang mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kapan dia menghilang?" Shintarou tiba-tiba bertanya. Bahu Rin menegang, tatapannya nanar menatap lantai rumah sang pemilik surai hijau tua itu. "Hari ini. Baru saja. Aku dan Len—adikku—memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, dan badai salju tiba-tiba datang. Aku tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi, setelah badai itu mereda, aku tidak melihat Len di sebelahku lagi. Heh, aku kakak yang payah ya? Meninggalkan adikku sendiri."

Sebuah tangan yang besar menepuk bahu Rin. "Sudahlah_-nanodayo_. Besok, akan aku bantu untuk mencari adikmu, Kagamine. Bukannya aku mau menolongmu ya, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu terus_-nanodayo_!" Rin terkikik kecil.

"Sebenarnya kau itu baik, tetapi kau itu terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakuinya. Mirip seperti salah satu kakak angkatku," ujar Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajah Shintarou. Rin pun mengambil kacamatanya dan mendapatkan protes dari sang pemilik.

"_BAKA_GAMINE! KEMBALIKAN KACAMATAKU_-NANODAYO_!" teriak Shintarou sambil meraba-raba di sekitar tempatnya. Rin berjalan menjauh dari Shintarou, "Tidak akan. Sebelum kau mencoba memanggil nama kecilku, Shin. Kalau kau memanggil nama margaku, seakan-akan kau juga memanggil adikku tahu!"

"Tapi 'kan adikmu tidak ada di sini!" protes Shintarou tetapi diabaikan oleh Rin. Rin mencoba memakai kacamata Shintarou, tetapi langsung melepasnya. "Shin... Rabun jauhmu cukup tinggi ternyata."

"Biarkan." balas Shintarou judes, seperti anak perempuan yang sedang PMS. "Sekarang kembalikan kacamataku, Kagamine. Atau aku akan menghajarmu sekarang juga_-nanodayo_." Semakin Shintarou berkata seperti itu, semakin tidak ingin pula Rin mengembalikan kacamata yang ia rebut dari Shintarou. Apalagi besok 'kan hari yang spesial baginya.

"Ayolah, Shin. Panggil aku Rin dulu!" pinta Rin sambil menarik-narik lengan Shintarou. Dan tentu saja Rin tidak bodoh, ia tahu Shintarou akan mencari di setiap tangannya. Rin sudah menyembunyikan kacamatanya. Shintarou mendelik ke arah Rin. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus memanggil nama jahanam itu_-nanodayo_."

Rin langsung merengut. "Ayolah, Shiin! Selamanya aku tidak akan mengembalikan kacamatamu nih!" Shintarou memucat. Bagaimana kehidupannya jika tanpa kacamata? Sebenarnya dia lebih memilih hidup daripada mati karena tidak mau memanggil nama kecil gadis di sampingnya ini. Konyol sekali itu. "Cuma Rinsaja! Tidak panjang seperti namamu itu!"

"R—R—Rrr—" Shintarou mencoba menyebutkan nama Rin yang terdengarnya sangat susah sekali. Rin ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aduh, Shin... Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Aku lagi berusaha, _Baka_gamine!" Shintarou gondokkan. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah menyebut nama kecil seseorang, bahkan temannya saja tidak pernah. "R—Rii—Rii—n. Ri—Rin."

"ITU KAU BISA!" Rin berteriak dengan sangat kencang kemudian memeluk Shintarou dengan sekuat tenaga, dan ia memasang kacamata si pemilik surai hijau tua itu kembali. "Dengan begini kita bisa mengakrabkan diri ya, Shi-n-ta-ro-u-kun~"

"MENGAKRABKAN APANYAAA?!"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Esoknya, 27 Desember...

"_Ohayouuu_, Shin!" Rin menyapa Shintarou yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Rin sedang memanggang roti. Iris hijau Shintarou langsung terbelalak kaget, "Sejak kapan kautahu tempat pemanggang rotiku?!"

Rin menaruh telunjuknya di mulutnya, mencoba berpikir. "Aku membuka seluruh lemari di dapurmu, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Soal roti, aku ketemu di kulkas. Aku sangat lapar sekali~"

Mulut Shintarou menganga besar. Ternyata gadis bersurai _honey-blonde _di hadapannya ini sangat tidak sopan. Mengobrak-abrik rumah orang. Shintarou sudah bersabar banyak kali karena menghadapi kelakuan Rin yang sangat … ya, kalian tahulah.

"_BAKA_GAMINE RIN! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal_-nanodayo_…" Shintarou hampir melemparkan pisau yang ada di sampingnya jika yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Bahkan warna rambut dan sifatnya mengingatkan ia kepada Ryouta.

Rin nyengir lebar, tuh 'kan, cengirannya saja sama. "Maaf, Shin~ Tapi aku sudah terlanjur lapar~" Shintarou acuh tidak acuh, dirinya sudah gondokkan melihat tingkah laku Rin yang seperti Ryouta versi perempuannya. Shintarou melihat ke arah meja makannya, ada sup kacang merah yang masih hangat terletak di meja itu.

Shintarou langsung melirik ke arah Rin, Rin yang melihat lirikan Shintarou itu hanya nyengir. Sepertinya Rin tahu apa maksud Shintarou meliriknya seperti itu, dia tetap menguyah roti isi selai jeruk kesukaannya. "Cobalah, Shin. Tidak beracun kok. Halal."

Shintarou pun segera duduk, ia benar-benar tergiur dengan semangkuk sup kacang merah di depannya. Tidak lupa ia membuka siaran Oha Asa kesukaannya.

—_Hari ini, Cancer berada di peringkat kesebelas. Whoa! Sepertinya Cancer akan banyak bermasalah dengan Gemini, Aquarius, Virgo, Libra, dan Sagitarius. Tapi akan baik-baik saja dengan _lucky item_ kalian yang berupa pita putih besar! Dan juga harus dekat dengan orang yang berbintang Capricorn__—_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan presenter Oha Asa itu, Shintarou menelan sup kacang merah buatan Rin. Seketika aura di sekitar Shintarou berubah menjadi lebih terang…? Rin masih menatap Shintarou dengan senyum terhias di wajahnya. "Bagaimana? Enak tidak? Enak?!"

Kalau Shintarou bilang enak, itu bisa menghancurkan _imej_nya. Biasa, _tsundere_. "Hm... Lumayan_-nanodayo_." Iris _azure_ Rin langsung berbinar-binar. Tidak rugi ia memasak sup kacang merah untuknya di hari spesial ini.

Shintarou melanjutkan acara makannya, terkadang ia melirik sebentar ke arah Rin. Dia tinggal di mana? Apa zodiaknya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Shintarou sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang ada di kepala Rin...

"Rin, boleh kupinjam pita putihmu itu?" Dan ternyata incaran Shintarou adalah pita putih kesayangan Rin. Mata Rin langsung melotot ke arah Shintarou. "Apa?! Tidak boleh!"

Sekarang giliran Shintarou yang menatap tajam ke arah Rin. "Hei, aku 'kan hanya meminjam saja! Itu _lucky item_ku hari ini_-nanodayo_!" Rin melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tidak mau! Ini pita kesayanganku! Tidak akan kubiarkan orang maniak ramalan sepertimu menyentuhnya!"

Siku-siku muncul di kepala Shintarou. Sang pemilik surai hijau tua itu berjalan menuju ke arah Rin. Rin mulai berjalan mundur, takut diapa-apakan oleh Shintarou. "Aku hanya ingin meminjam saja untuk satu hari ini_-nanodayo_! Tunggu, kau zodiak apa?"

Amarah Rin sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Gadis bersurai _honey-blonde _itu tetap _keukeuh_ dengan pendiriannya. "Aku zodiak Capricorn! Puas?! Dan jangan tanya kapan aku lahir!" Nah loh, sekarang mereka sama-sama terdiam. Shintarou cengo, kata Oha Asa tadi ia harus dekat dengan orang yang berzodiak Capricorn 'kan? Dan orangnya ada di depannya.

"Wha—Ukh, aku harus butuh pita putihmu atau kau ikut aku ke sekolah?!" Tetapi, yang namanya Midorima Shintarou tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan _lucky item_nya. Ia tetap meminta (baca: memaksa) Rin untuk menyerahkan pita putihnya itu.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Ngeyel banget sih!" bentak Rin kepada Shintarou dengan nada yang jutek. Shintarou menepuk dahinya, ia bisa terlambat ke sekolah kalau begini. Satu solusinya adalah ...

SREET!

Dengan cepat Shintarou merebut pita putih yang ada di kepala Rin dan segera berlari ke luar rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. "_Ittekimasu_!" Setelah Rin mengetahui Shintarou mengambil pita putihnya, amarahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"SHINTAROOUUUUUUU!" Rin berteriak kencang—sangat kencang malahan—dan masuk ke kamar Shintarou. Siapa tahu ia menemukan petunjuk agar tahu tempat di mana Shintarou bersekolah. "Awas saja kalau aku menemukanmu." Tak lupa Rin membawa gunting serta _cutter_ dan ditaruh di saku celana pendeknya. (Ingatlah pakaian Rin yang asli.)

Sementara untuk keadaan Shintarou, ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari amukan Rin. Dia berhasil mendapatkan pita putih besarnya, walau harus melewati beberapa argumen-argumen yang dilontarkan Rin.

"Benar-benar deh gadis itu…" gumam Shintarou pelan dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah Teikou _Chuugakkou_. Pada musim dingin kali ini, semua memakai syal. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang syal...

Shintarou meraba-raba lehernya dan ia tidak menemukan syal yang menutupi lehernya. _Gawat, syalnya tertinggal di rumah_-nanodayo_. Kalau aku balik... Itu nggak mungkin..._ Bagus, sekarang ia tertimpa kesialan. Padahal ia sudah membawa _lucky item_nya, apa jangan-jangan ia lupa membawa orang yang berzodiak Capricorn?

"_Ohayou_, Midorima-kun."

"GYAAAA!"

Di sela-sela pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya muncul di sampingnya dan membuat sang pemilik surai hijau tua itu melompat sedikit karena kaget. "K—Kuroko, bukannya sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak mengagetkanku_-nanodayo_."

Tetsuya membungkuk. "_Sumimasen_, Midorima-kun." Terasa _familiar_, eh? Shintarou dan Tetsuya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas bersama.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, gadis bersurai _pink_ menarik tangan laki-laki bersurai _honey-blonde _dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Ayo, Kagamine-kun! Sekolah ini menyenangkan loh!"

Sementara orang yang dipanggil Kagamine-kun itu terlihat risih karena gadis itu menariknya dengan sangat kencang. "Aah, Momoi-chan, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini...? Aku 'kan bisa tinggal di rumah saja."

Gadis itu, Momoi Satsuki, merengut kesal. Satsuki tidak melepaskan pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu. "_Mou_, aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumahku! Lebih baik aku membawamu ke sini! Di sini seru loh, Kagamine-kun!"

Kagamine, Kagamine Len, menghela nafas. Semenjak dirinya kehilangan kakaknya membuat dia ditemukan oleh Satsuki. Katanya, ia ditemukan tertimbun oleh salju-salju, hampir saja tidak kelihatan jika Satsuki tidak menajamkan penglihatannya. "Iya deh. Terserah kau saja, Momoi-chan."

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran dan latihan basket, pikiran Shintarou tetap tidak bisa tenang. Meskipun ia sudah memakai pita putih hasil curian dari Rin—alhasil seluruh temannya menertawakannya—tetap saja ia tidak tenang.

Ia merasa kedinginan, tentu saja, ia tidak membawa syal dari rumahnya. Itu pun juga sudah ditanyakan oleh Daiki, Tetsuya, dan Seijuurou.

"_Minna_! Maaf aku terlambat! Aku membawa seseorang!" Iris hijau tua Shintarou melirik ke arah Satsuki yang baru masuk ke dalam _gym_ sambil membawa seseorang. Seorang laki-laki bersurai _honey-blonde _dengan iris _azure_. Hah, melihat laki-laki itu ia jadi teringat dengan Rin.

"Siapa itu Satsuki?" Daiki menghentikan permainannya dengan Ryouta. Ia melihat laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, sementara laki-laki itu terlihat takut menatap wajah Daiki. "Dan kelas berapa? Dari sekolah mana?"

"Namanya Kagamine Len. Dia seumuran kita kok. Kalau soal sekolah, dia bersekolah jauh dari sini." jelas Satsuki yang membuat iris hijau Shintarou terbelalak. Kagamine? Kagamine katanya?

"APA?!" Seluruh perhatian mengarah kepada Shintarou, termasuk orang yang bernama Kagamine Len itu. Satsuki menatap ke arah Shintarou dengan tatapan bingung, "Midorin? Kau kenal dengannya?"

Laki-laki bersurai hijau tua itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang tadi melorot, berusaha bersikap kalem walaupun dalam hati sudah deg-deg'an setengah mati. _Kagamine Len... Jangan-jangan itu adiknya Rin_-nanodayo_?! _"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget saja_-nanodayo_."

Seijuurou pun menatap Shintarou dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Apa itu benar, Shintarou?" Glek. Shintarou benar-benar susah kalau berhubungan dengan Seijuurou. Atau lebih baiknya, ia tidak ingin cari masalah dengan Seijuurou.

"_Ano_, laki-laki yang lumutan, pita putih yang kaukenakan itu... Kau itu _otomen_ ya?" tanya Len pelan yang membuat seluruh orang di sana cengo, terutama Shintarou. Hei, dia tidak _otomen_ tahu dan juga tidak lumutan! Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya, "Ini hanya _lucky item_, Kagamine. Dan aku tidak lumutan_-nanodayo_!"

Pandangan Len tiba-tiba mengarah ke benda yang dipakai Shintarou. "Pita putih itu… Mengingatkanku kepada _onee-chan_…" Seluruhnya terdiam, hanya Satsuki yang mengambil tindakan. "_Maa, maa, _nanti kita cari kakakmu ya. Siapa namanya itu? Ran? Rine? Oh! Rin!"

"HA—"

"SHIN! Aku menemukanmu!"

SYUUUUT!

Shintarou menatap dinding yang menjadi tempat landasan gunting berwarna kuning tadi. Telat sedikit saja, mungkin Shintarou akan terkena lemparan gunting. Semuanya menoleh ke arah pelaku pelempar gunting dan menampilkan wajah syok, terutama Len.

Rin berjalan pelan mendekati Shintarou. "**Shin. Balikin pitaku atau kubunuh kau.**" Pilihan yang sulit, kali ini Shintarou melihat Rin yang sedang memegang gunting berwarna hijau di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang _cutter_.

"R—Rin?! Bagaimana kau bisa—" Sebelum Shintarou menyelesaikan ucapannya, Rin sudah mendorongnya terlebih dahulu dan membuatnya jatuh. Sehingga posisinya adalah Rin menindih Shintarou sambil memainkan gunting dan _cutter_nya.

Len yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak satu nama. "RIN!" Tidak salah lagi, surai _honey-blonde _yang sangat dikenal oleh Len. Pastinya, pasti itu kakaknya. Rin pun menoleh ke arah Len. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, _azure _bertemu dengan _azure_.

"Len…? Kenapa kau bisa—ugh... Di sini?" Rin sangat rindu Len, sangat. Rin bangun dari badan Shintarou dan beralih memeluk Len. "_Onee-chan_, aku mencarimu tahu."

Alis Rin berkedut, ia pun menyentil dahi Len pelan. "Apa sih?! Seharusnya aku yang ngomong begitu 'kan?!" Len tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang tetap tidak berubah walau ditinggal sehari.

"Kagamine-kun! Ternyata kau beruntung juga di sini! Langsung bertemu dengan Rin-chan!" seru Satsuki dan langsung memeluk Len saat itu juga. Len pun terlihat agak sesak karena ukuran dada Satsuki yang terlalu besar itu. "M—Momoi-chan... Sesak..."

Satsuki langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh, maaf Kagamine-kun~ Tehe~" Saat itu Rin merasa dilihat oleh banyak orang. Tapi Rin merasakan dirinya dipeluk dari belakang.

"Uwaa, Kagaminecchi sangat imut sekali~" Ternyata orang itu adalah Ryouta, yang tiba-tiba memeluk Rin tanpa alasan tanpa sebab. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Daiki sudah melemparnya dengan bola basket. Hal itu membuat Ryouta melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kepalanya. "Aominecchi!"

Seijuurou menoleh—atau lebih tepatnya menatap—Rin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, sementara yang ditatap menunjukkan wajah datar. Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali. "Siapa namamu? Kau berani juga melempar gunting ke arah Shintarou."

Rin memainkan guntingnya—yang sudah diambil dari dinding—. "Namaku Kagamine Rin, bukannya tadi kau sudah dengar ya? Aku selalu berani, tadi 'kan Shin mengambil pitaku. Sepertinya kau sudah melihatnya tadi 'kan?"

JDEERR!

Semua orang menatap Rin dengan tatapan _horror_, sementara Seijuurou makin mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat karena ada yang berani membantah perintahnya. "Rin ya... Kau menarik juga... Oh ya, _otanjoubi omedetou_." Langsung saja Seijuurou menjabat tangan Rin yang disertai dengan wajah _sweatdrop_ dari semua yang ada di sana.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Seijuurou menghela nafas, kemudian menatap ke arah Len. "Kau juga, Len. _Otanjoubi omedetou_. Jangan-jangan kaulupa untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada kakakmu sendiri?"

Semua cengo. Len menepuk jidatnya, kemudian ia berlari ke arah Rin dan memeluknya. "_Onee-chan! Otanjoubi omedetou!_" Rin mengelus-elus rambutnya Len. "_Otanjoubi omedetou mo_, Len."

"Eh? Eh?! Ternyata Kagaminecchi ulang tahun ya hari ini! _Otanjoubi omedetou-ssu_!" Ryouta langsung menerjang kedua saudara Kagamine ini, tetapi Len dan Rin masih dapat menghindarinya. Daiki terlihat tidak peduli, tetapi tatapannya kepada Len dan Rin menyiratkan semuanya.

"Kagamine-kun! Rin-chan! _Otanjoubi omedetou ne_!" seru Satsuki sambil melompat ceria. Terkadang ia memeluk Len dan Rin bergantian.

"Dasar bodoh," lengan Rin ditarik ke belakang dan membuatnya bersender di dada bidang Shintarou. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ulang tahun hari ini_-nanodayo_?"

"Kau sendiri tidak bertanya!" Rin menjawab judes. Ternyata ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi—pencurian pita putih kesayangannya—. Shintarou menepuk dahinya, "Kau ini... Benar-benar ya, Rin. Sangat menyebalkan_-nanodayo_."

Keheningan melanda kembali. Tetapi, saat itu juga Shintarou mengembalikan pita putihnya dan memasangkannya di kepala Rin. "Huh, _otanjoubi omedetou_, Rin. Bukannya aku peduli kepadamu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu saja_-nanodayo_. Dan juga, terima kasih dengan sup kacang merah yang kaubuat itu_-nanodayo_."

Mata Rin berbinar-binar, ucapan selamat ulang tahun diselingi dengan sifat _tsundere_nya, membuat semua orang di sana mangap. "_A-ri-ga-to-u,_ Mi-do-ri-ma Shi-n-ta-ro-u! _Arigatou! Arigatou!_" Dengan diam-diam, Rin berhasil mencium pipi Shintarou dengan cepat—walau harus melompat setengah mati karena Shintarou lebih tinggi darinya—dan membuat orang yang dicium wajahnya memerah.

Len sedikit syok, dia sebagai saudara kembar Rin saja jarang mendapatkan ciuman dari Rin. "_Onee-chan_, aku juga ingin ciuman dari _onee-chan_!" Satsuki menepuk-nepuk kepala Len, terkikik kecil dengan sifat Len yang kini sedang merajuk. "Kagamine-kun _kawaii_, hihihi."

Rin menarik tangan Len untuk segera pergi dari sana. "_Jaa ne_, Shin! Kami pergi dulu, kami harus pulang ke rumah kami! Haha, maaf merepotkan. Rindukan aku ya!" Dan dua orang bersurai _honey-blonde _itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Seijuurou—dengan Tetsuya yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan—menatap ke arah Shintarou yang kini sedang terpaku. Diam. Menatap ke arah pintu keluar dari _gym _Teikou itu. "Rin itu, cocok juga denganmu."

Wajah Shintarou langsung memerah. "A—Apanya?! Dia hanya temanku tahu! Teman yang sangat tiba-tiba..." ucap Shintarou dengan penurunan nada dalam kata-kata terakhirnya.

_Yeah, aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi..._

.

.

.

_Owari_

.

.

.

Oke, oke, jangan bunuh Rei ya? Ini tidak ada romance kok. Full friendship. Hahaha XD Rei lebih suka buat friendship MidoRin daripada harus ada love-lovenya *plak*

Kritik, saran, dan flame diterima...

Terakhir, mind to review?


End file.
